Bleeding Heart
by TimeKeeper21
Summary: I have always thought that people were one-dimensional-what you see is what you get-kind of thing. I never once imagined that there was something bigger underneath the surface of any of them. No, I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. Mostly Dash POV. After TUE before PP-friendship fic only-revelation fic.


Title: Bleeding Heart

Summary: I have always thought that people were one-dimensional-what you see is what you get-kind of thing. I never once imagined that there was something bigger underneath the surface of any of them. No, I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. Mostly Dash POV. After TUE before PP-friendship fic only-revelation fic.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Suspense

Pairings: canon

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, all rights go to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and Billionfold Studios. I am not an expert in the medical field. Everything I have written is based off of things I have already seen or have heard at one point.

**O-O-O**

My name is Dashiel Aaron Baxter, but my peers know me as Dash. I am the star quarterback here at Casper High, and as a result the most popular guy who walks down these halls. I guess you could say that I am like any other popular jock my age: tall, broad shoulders, large muscles, and a really handsome face to boot. My good looks combined with my flawless winning streak grants me a lot of leeway here with the teachers. It really is a convenience having teachers that look the other way; it helps me keep the school caste system in working order with the A-List on top and everyone else underfoot.

To be honest, up until recently I have never thought of anyone who wasn't in my little clique to be anything more than fodder for my fist. It never once occurred to me that there might be another side to any of them. They were just lame geeks, right? Destined for social abuse until they make it out into the real world and started careers. They would probably still be geeks, but who cared at that point. I would be living the life of a pro-football player, and my current reign in high school would just be an amusing autobiography for later.

Yes, it never occurred to me that someone else walked down these halls with a terrifying amount of power kept neatly concealed under the surface of his lame exterior. It never occurred to me that my hero Danny Phantom was in all actuality my favorite loser Danny Fenton. I know right. You are wondering how I figured it out considering how dense I usually am. You're right. I am not smart enough to have figured it out on my own-none of us were.

And if the dazed slightly shocked look of Fenton is anything to consider, I don't think he wanted his alter ego exposed to us either. Am I getting ahead of myself? Maybe I should start from the beginning to earlier today when this whole mess started…

**Five Hours Earlier**

I couldn't help but sigh as I stared at the big clock that was hanging above Mr. Lancer's chalkboard. Was it really only nine in the morning? God, I hate Mondays! Time on this day always seemed to mock me, especially in this class. I mentally growled as the image of a taunting clock came to my mind.

"It is easier to find men who are willing to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience. Was Julius Caesar correct in this assumption," Mr. Lancer asked as he opened the floor for discussion.

I couldn't help but snort at that silly question.

"Is something funny, Mr. Baxter," Lancer asked as he eyed me carefully.

I straightened up a little bit in my seat and smirked. "Yeah, that quote is."

Mr. Lancer's eyebrow rose slightly. "How so?"

"Only cowards choose death over a little bit of pain. Cowards like Fentina over there," I stated with a quick jerk of my head.

I watched as Fenton snapped to attention and immediately scowled in my direction.

Lancer sighed, "Mr. Baxter, you are clearly missing the point of today's lecture. Does anyone else have a thought to share?"

"Yeah, I have a thought to share, Mr. Lancer," I heard Fentoad's girlfriend say. "Caesar was right; most people are willing to die than to endure pain for a while. That is what separates an extraordinary human being from the rest," she stated before she shot me a knowing smirk.

"Very well spoken, Ms. Manson," Lancer stated with obvious approval in his voice.

I scowled in their direction, clearly displeased from being one upped by a girl. The fact that it was Fenton's girl made it ten times worse.

Whatever Mr. Lancer started saying immediately turned into background noise again as I searched the classroom for any signs of life.

Paulina was examining her nail beds.

Kwan was staring at Star.

Star was staring at Paulina.

Damn, they were boring. I wonder what everyone else was doing.

Foley was absently doodling on a sheet of paper.

Manson's chin was resting on her right palm while her violet eyes stared blankly at the chalkboard.

Fenton was dozing off. Gee, what a surprise.

Everyone else had the same zombiefied look in their eyes as that Manson chick did.

Scowling, I made a mental note to wail on Fenton later for not entertaining me properly during this boring hour.

A sigh from the front of the room snapped my attention away from the geek whose demise I was fantasizing about.

"What is it now, Mr. Fenton," an exasperated Lancer asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom," Fentonail asked nervously.

Lancer frowned as he turned around to gaze upon his student properly. "Mr. Fenton, you have only been in this classroom for twenty minutes. Why didn't you go to the bathroom in between classes?"

I chuckled under my breath as I studied Fenton's nervous expression. Why did he always look so nervous whenever he asked to go to the bathroom anyway? Did he have a bladder problem or something, or was it something more sinister like a bad case of gas?

"Because I didn't have to go then," Fenton's response sounded more like a question than an answer, but apparently Lancer accepted it as the truth with a resigned sigh.

"Very well Mr. Fenton, please try to not take so long this time," he stated before handing the teen a pass.

I watched as relief flooded Fenton's face before he rushed out of the door.

Definitely gas, I decided before movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention.

"Hey, it's Danny Phantom," Paulina suddenly squealed.

Everyone started chattering excitedly as they rushed over to the window to get a better view of their hero in action.

"Lord of the Flies, people, return to your seat," Lancer exclaimed in exasperation.

"Look at him go, kick that robot ghost's butt," Kwan exclaimed with an excited fist pump.

I watched in excitement as Danny Phantom paused from his fight to regard us with a smile.

Man, I wish I knew what he was saying right now. He looks so cool up there knocking that metal ghost around like that.

"Did you see that? Danny Phantom smiled at me," Paulina gushed as she clasped her hands besides her face.

"He smiled at all of us," Manson retorted hotly.

I watched as Phantom pointed at the weird metal ghost and started laughing which seemed to really tick the metal dude off.

"No, Danny," Sam suddenly screamed as we all watched the metal ghost stab Phantom in the side with what appeared to be a small glowing dagger.

Everyone stared at the scene in this stunned sort of silence as Phantom's face contorted with shock and pain as he favored his right side with his left arm. His body dropped slightly in altitude before his eyes flashed dangerously and he punched the other ghost right in the face.

I watched nervously as the robot ghost flew back slightly, scowled, and then stated something quickly before flying off.

Phantom stared at the spot that the metal ghost was at in frustration before he flew off as well.

"Y-you don't think he is really hurt do you," Paulina asked nervously. "I mean surely ghosts can't die, can they?"

"I am sure that Mr. Phantom is alright. He _is_ a ghost after all," Lancer stated from the sidelines. "Now, everyone get back to your seat," he demanded sternly.

The classroom groaned, but otherwise complied as they grudgingly took their seats.

I sighed as I took my seat and proceeded to mule over the battle again between Phantom and that metal ghost. I wondered if he was really ok, and could he really get injured.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Fenton.

"Nice of you to finally join us again, Mr. Fenton, please take a seat," Lancer stated without even glancing up from his textbook.

Fenton sighed, mumbled something underneath his breath, and plopped back down into his seat with a groan.

I noticed that Mason and Foley both had identical expressions of worry on their faces. Why did they look so worried anyway? Before I could ponder on this further the bell rang.

"All right class is dismissed, we are going to have a quiz soon this week so please remember to read chapter seven in your textbook tonight," Lancer stated as he began shutting his books for the day.

"Danny, are you sure you're ok," I heard goth girl whisper worriedly as we began to exit the classroom.

"I'm fine, Sam," Fenton muttered.

"Dude, are you sure that looked pretty nasty," Foley asked.

"Out of my way, Fentina," I yelled as I slammed by body into his and then stomped to my third period classroom.

**Two and Half Hours Later**

"Ugh I think I chipped a nail," Paulina screeched as she finished walking through the lunch line.

"Do you need a nail filer," Star asked as she sat down at our usual lunch table.

"Oh! Do you have one," Paulina chirped excitedly.

"Of course," Star exclaimed as she eagerly fished through her purse to retrieve the metal object.

I rolled my eyes as I took my seat at the head of the table. Sometimes I don't think I will ever really understand girls.

"What did you think of that fight earlier today with Phantom," Kwan asked as he took his seat at my right.

"I hope he is alright," Star stated worriedly.

"Of course, he is alright. He is Danny Phantom after all," Paulina snapped defensively.

"Yeah, I am sure he is already kicking another ghost dude's butt as we speak," I stated confidently.

Paulina smiled in my direction before her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Uh Dash, did you spill ketchup on yourself," she asked.

Startled I glanced down at my shirt and noticed a small red stain coating my right side. It wasn't that big and it was already dry which suggested that it had been there for some time now, but I don't remember spilling anything on myself today.

"I haven't eaten any ketchup today," I replied as I continued to stare, transfixed, at the small red blob.

Paulina's eyes light up in horror. "Oh Gawd! Please, don't tell me that that is blood!"

Frowning I shook my head, if it was blood it definitely wasn't mine, so whose…..

I gasped as a saw a familiar head of black hair enter the cafeteria. Following closely behind him was his two loser friends.

I watched intently as they scuffled through the line and took their seat on the opposite side of the room. Was it my imagination or was Manson hovering somewhat protectively over him? I watched Fenton scowl and start talking quickly before he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Foley exchanged a worried glance with Manson before reaching out a hand in what looked like a comforting gesture.

"Hello, earth to Dash," a familiar Latina accent quipped.

"Huh," I responded dumbly as I gazed back down into her irritated brown eyes.

Scowling, Paulina placed her hand on her hip and glared at me. "I SAID: Is that blood?"

"I guess, but it isn't mine."

Star stared at my blankly. "Then whose it is?"

I frowned as I glanced back at the loser's table. "I have a hunch," I muttered to myself.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I heard the loud crash and the muffled curse before I even spotted him. Fenturd and all of his nerdy glory was staring angrily at a pile of fallen books at his feet.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expense. I mean he _was _the clumsiest nerd I have ever had the pleasure of beating up.

"Hey Fenturd," I yelled in hopes of scaring him a little bit first, let him mentally prepare or agonize for a few seconds before I bruised him up for the day and all.

I got the reaction that I was hoping for I watched the geek unceremoniously flinch. "What do you want now, Dash," he asked, clearly annoyed.

Huh, maybe my voice hadn't been scary enough, let me remedy this quickly.

Grabbing him by his shoulder I quickly spun the loser into my direction before hoisting him up by his collar and glaring at him properly from below.

"Hey Fentonia, I failed a stupid pop quiz today, and I have decided to make you suffer because of it."

Fenton glanced down at me with this bone weary exhaustion on his face and sighed. "Can we do this later," he asked tiredly.

I stared back up into those worn out eyes for a moment and paused. Why did he look this haggard in the first place? To my knowledge he didn't have a job or any extracurricular activities, and he was an average student by a small margin.

In my moment of brief hesitation I noticed something that I hadn't before: my hand was wet. I frowned. Why was my hand wet? I put him down onto the ground to get a better look at my hand, and to my slight horror I found blood coating my palms-Fenton's blood.

"Dude, what the hell? Are you bleeding," I shrieked.

Fenton's expression became guarded. "No," he lied smoothly.

I stared at him incredulously. "Then where did this blood come from?"

"Dunno," he responded evasively.

My incredulous expression immediately vaporized into a scowl. "That's bullshit," I spat out angrily.

"Why do you care if I'm bleeding anyway," Fenton snapped. "You make me bleed on a daily basis."

I paused in momentary shock, former argument already dissipating in my head. "Yeah, but," I protested weakly.

Fenton sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and nervously tugged at his shirt. "I ran into something sharp this morning that's all. You must have reopened the wound when you grabbed me," he responded with another scowl.

I stared at him unsurely.

He looked at me with a strange expression before he responded again with a sigh, "It was just a scratch-kind of like a paper cut, they bleed forever but it isn't fatal or anything."

I nodded my head. That made sense I guess. Fenton did not look like he was in pain or anything, so I shouldn't feel guilty for shoving him in the locker now, right?

Right. With new resolve and a cocky smirk quickly taking over my face I neatly shoved him into his locker. "You got off easy for now, Fenton. Expect a proper wailing later this afternoon."

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed with unease the fresh blood that was once again on my hand.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Mr. Fenton, you are late again. I will see you in detention after school," Lancer stated, disappointment evident in his face.

Fenton scowled at him and then he scowled at me before he trudged to his desk and collapsed into an exhausted heap.

I wanted to smirk, but the feeling of blood still lingered on my hands which made me feel a bit despondent about it.

Mr. Lancer stared at Fenton's lax form for another few seconds before he picked up his chalk and resumed his lecture on the wonderful world of mitosis.

I stared at the chalkboard blankly for a few seconds before I returned my attention back towards Fenturd. I know he was bleeding. My hands could still feel the warm sticky residue on them, but if he was bleeding then why was his shirt in such pristine condition? Even if what he said was true and it was a minor injury there should at least be a spot where it seeped through the cotton and onto my hand, right?

Cold air escaped Fenton's mouth with an audible gasp. "Mr. Lancer, can I use that bathroom," he asked anxiety evident in his tone.

"Mr. Fenton, you were late for my class, and it hasn't even been five minutes yet and you want to leave already," the teacher challenged none too kindly.

Fenton's eyes roamed around the room for a moment before landing back upon our balding teacher. "Yes."

Everyone gasped in surprise at Fenton's answer.

My Lancer looked…mad-like really mad.

Lancer opened his mouth, obviously ready to yell when a loud explosion went off and everything went black.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Dash."

"Dash, wake up."

I groaned as a wave of nausea hit me before I tensely opened my eyes to stare at Paulina's tearstained face.

"Wha-What happened," I slurred weakly.

"Some ghost attacked us. He is holding us hostage in this weird green space," she sobbed.

I shook my head slowly as I glanced around at our new surroundings, quickly taking everything in.

The room was indeed green, and seemed to be glowing with this menacing aura. Everyone that was in Lancer's class was chained to the walls; some were still unconscious while the rest were looking around the room with obvious fear. No one appeared injured, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Anything else that you can remember," I asked trying to sound cool for her sake, even though I was just as scared as everyone else in this room.

She shook her head woefully.

Nodding, I continued to glance around the room taking inventory of each face that I saw. "Where's Fenton?"

Paulina glanced around the room in surprise. "I-I don't know."

"To Kill a Mockingbird, people, where are we," I heard Lancer yell suddenly.

"You're in the ghost zone," a velvety voice answered.

Everyone's attention turned towards the newcomer.

I gasped as I took him in. He was tall and powerfully built in his upper torso area. His skin was an eerie blue shade, and his eyes glowed with this sinister shade of red. His black hair was spiked up into what appeared to be devil horns. His outfit looked like a comical version of a vampire's outfit I had seen once in a movie, but what was most frightening about him was the malicious smirk on his face.

"Plasmius, what have you done with Danny," an enraged female voice suddenly screamed.

The ghost turned towards Manson with a sinister sneer. "Ah, Ms Manson, don't worry yourself with Daniel's condition right now. I would be more worried about yourself at this moment."

Manson's expression became murderous as she tried to lunge herself at the ghost but was jerked back quickly due to the shackles on her wrist. "I'll kill you," she screamed.

"Such a temper," Plasmius muttered disdainfully.

"Dude, what do you want," Foley asked appearing calm on the surface, but if you looked close enough you could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"What do I want," Plasmius reiterated with a laugh. "Oh come now, Tucker, surely you must realize that my desires haven't changed that much seen we last saw each other."

I stared at the unfurling scene with a growing sense of confusion. These losers talked to this ghost, Plasmius, like they knew him and apparently knew him well.

"Where's Danny," Sam asked again.

Plasmius stared at the two of them with this cruel mocking expression on his face. "Where's young Daniel you ask? Are you sure you want to see him," he challenged.

Manson bit her trembling lip. "Yes," she whispered.

Plasmius' face darkened slightly. "Very well, Skulker, bring him in here."

I wasn't sure what was going on here, or who this Skulker was either, but it didn't sound real good by the way this ghost was talking.

I saw Manson and Foley's face go from murderous fury to shock in less than a few seconds. "Danny," she muttered as her lithe frame started shaking and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

I had to do a double take on this one. I have never seen goth girl cry before. I was beginning to think that emotion simply didn't exist under that tough gothic exterior of hers.

Tucker's face turned pale as a sheet as he stared at the object that was now walking towards the center of the room.

"Hey, isn't that the metal ghost that Phantom was fighting this morning," I heard Kwan whisper to my side.

I nodded numbly as I watched the metal ghost carry a small figure in his arms and then dump him unceremoniously onto the floor. "Ghost child is secure," he stated robotically.

Everyone is the room gasped as they took in Fenton's appearance. He looked…bad. I mean really bad, worse than he usually does. His black hair was in complete disarray and his white shirt was stained in various spots with blood and small rips. His whole body was covered in a fine layer of dust, and his eyes were clamped shut.

Plasmius stared down at the boy with mock sympathy on his face before he delivered a swift kick into the boy's side.

Fenton's eyes snapped open as he let out a startled gasp.

"Danny," his two friends screamed.

"Wh-what do you want, Plasmius," Fenton spat out angrily between greedy intakes of air.

"What do I want," Plasmius retorted with a laugh. "What I have always wanted Daniel, your demise, and then to watch your broken form come crawling to me begging for forgiveness."

"Still haven't purchased that cat, I see," Fenton quipped sarcastically.

"I Do Not Need A Cat!"

Danny sat up into a sitting position before regarding the older man with a smirk. "Sure."

Plasmius' face turned into a murderous rage before quickly resigning itself to an eerie calm. "Dear boy, I don't think you quite understand the predicament that you are now in."

Fenton frowned as his eyes glanced over the occupants of the room. "Exposing me, means exposing yourself," he warned.

I shuddered involuntarily as I watched that evil grin spread slowly across the other man's face.

"I don't think I made my intentions clear to you, Daniel. You see I will expose you to everyone in this room in the most painful way possible, and then I will drag your barely breathing corpse to your parents and let them see their half-breed son. Exposing myself at this point means nothing to me anymore."

Danny stared up at the older man in shock. "Why," he asked alarmed.

"Why? I will tell you why, because your mother refuses to see the reason in marrying me and renouncing that idiot father of yours, and you have been a pain in my side since you were created one year ago. I have grown tired of patiently waiting on you and your mother, so I have decided if you won't come to me willingly than I will just have to force your hand. See once you're exposed and humiliated by your peers they will shun your very existence, and when your mother learns the truth about you she will have no choice but to come to me, because you see you will be on the verge of death and I will be the only one who can save you."

"You really are a deranged fruitloop, you know that," Danny stated incredulously.

"Maybe, but I am on the brink of finally obtaining all I want in this world, and this time you can't stop me," he stated before snapping his fingers.

What was going on? Why did this ghost want Fenton so badly, and what did he mean by created a year ago? I stared in confusion as I watched the metal ghost drag Fenton by his collar and chain him up to the wall with the rest of us.

"Now, I am leaving to make the preparations," Plasmius stated calmly as if he were talking to a room full of guests instead of a room full of hostages. "I trust that you will behave yourself, Daniel, since you don't want to expose yourself. Just in case I was wrong though, those restraints are ghost proof try to break them with your other side and it won't feel pleasant."

Danny's only response was the narrowing of his eyes.

"That's my boy," Plasmius exclaimed before he left the room with a dramatic flourish of his cape.

"We'll be back for you, whelp," the metal ghost added before he left the room as well.

"Can hardly wait," Fenton muttered underneath his breath sarcastically.

"Danny, are you alright," Sam asked as soon as the immediate threat was gone.

"Sam, what do you think," he asked, clearly annoyed.

Manson's face fell for a moment. "I know. I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

Fenton's face suddenly looked guilty. "It wasn't a stupid question, Sam. I know what you really meant. I was just being a jerk. I'm fine considering," he stated before he rustled his chains lightly.

Sam nodded, relief flooding her face.

That was when I lost it. "Fenton, care to explain what is going on here, these little monologues are starting to give me a headache," I yelled in frustration.

Danny regarded me with a cool expression. "I know just as much as you do," he replied quickly.

"That's bullshit. Stop lying, Fenton, you obviously know more than you are letting on. That weird ghost knows you and it looks like he knows you pretty well by the way he was speaking to you, and apparently you know him just as well too."

To my annoyance, Fenton just set his mouth into this stubborn line.

"Shut-up, Dash, this doesn't concern you," Manson yelled.

"Doesn't concern me," I bellowed. "Um, unless you didn't notice it, Gothica, I am kind of chained up here which now makes it my business."

Anger flitted across the girl's face, but she stayed silent. She knew I was right, obviously.

Movement in my peripheral once again commanded my attention. "Fenturd, what are you doing?"

Fenton paused for a moment to quietly regard me before he returned his attention back towards the chains that he was trying to free himself from. "Trying to escape, obviously," he stated sarcastically.

I stared at the boy in shock as that lucrative statement replayed itself in my mind. "You can't be serious. YOU, escape? Give me a break."

"Yeah, Danny, you can't even get out of the locker. What makes you think you can escape those chains," Paulina questioned.

"And what are you planning on doing once you escape anyway, Mr. Fenton," Lancer asked warily.

Fenton scowled at all of us, but otherwise continued with his strange behavior as if he hadn't heard us.

I shook my head in amazement. How stupid was he?

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Got it," he stated right as his shackles opened releasing his scrawny wrist from their hold.

Half of the room's eyes bugged out including my own. "H-how in the world?"

"Great, Danny, now get us out of these things," Sam stated excitedly.

Danny nodded. "Right," he stated as he knelt down next to Manson and he started to fumble with her binds.

"Finally," she stated as her wrists were released and she began rubbing her left one tenderly with her right hand.

"Me next, dude," Tucker said.

"Hey, you better plan on giving the rest of us that weird Houdini trick of yours," Paulina snapped angrily.

"Don't worry, Paulina, we aren't planning on leaving you guys here," Manson replied dryly.

"Dude, what are you planning on doing with Vlad," Foley asked after his wrists were released.

Fenton frowned as he stared at the rest of the classroom with this strange anxious expression on his face. "I'm not sure," he replied evasively.

Tucker blinked at him before smirking. "If you say so, dude."

Manson placed her hand tenderly on Fenton's shoulders. "Whatever you decide, we'll help."

Fenton nodded slowly and I watched the wheels in his mind start spinning. "Guys, I'm not sure what Uncle Vlad,"-he stated that last part with obvious disgust-"is planning. I am not even sure that you know who isn't going to make a guest appearance. I need you guys to do something for me, and I need you to follow it to the T, understand?"

Manson and Foley nodded automatically.

Danny smiled. "Good, I need you two to go 'rechain' yourselves back up and lay low,"-he held up his finger to stop Sam from interrupting him-"Just listen, please. There is no way I am going to be able to get everyone out of here safely, and Vlad should be returning soon." Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Under no circumstances are you to escape until I give you the signal, understand."

"Danny, are you crazy," Sam suddenly yelled, completely livid. "He will expose you, or worse kill you!"

Fenton pinched the bridge of his nose with an irritated sigh. "Look, Sam, I understand that, but I couldn't live with myself if he hurt any of you."

Sam's eyes flashed as her voice rose to a new pitch. "So, it's ok for you to get hurt" she screamed as tears started to streak down her face again.

Danny stared at her warily. "Sam," he started tentavily.

"No! Don't you 'Sam' me," she snapped as she furiously wiped the offending liquid off of her face. "If Vlad wins then what will happen to you!"

"Sam," Tucker said lightly as he gently tugged on her arm.

"Y-Your stupid hero complex, why can't you think about yourself for a change."

I watched in surprise as Fenton's eyes snapped dangerously. "I didn't ask for this, Samantha."

"Ouch," I heard Star say an obvious wince in her tone.

I had to agree with that statement. I don't think I have ever seen Fenton snap at his girlfriend like that, even Foley seemed surprise by this sudden change in mood.

Sam's eyes stared at the floor. "Your right, I forced you into this life all because of that stupid dare," she replied obviously bitter. "So now what, Vlad comes in and tortures you to the brink of death, your secret is exposed and I doubt Clockwork will be able to fix it this time. Then you live happily ever after under that lunatics thumb alongside your mother. I mean you heard him, Danny. He sounded serious and there is no way you're getting out of this without something bad happening first."

I could see the anger slowly ebb away from Fenton's expression. "I know that, Sam," he whispered, clearly exhausted.

Sam glanced up, chagrin clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Danny. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know that none of this is your fault. I guess I'm just scared for the first time in a while."

Danny nodded slowly as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Well, isn't this touching," a sarcastic voice suddenly echoed.

I gasped as I watched Plasmius suddenly appear in the room with a sarcastic leer on his smug face.

What happened next would surprise me until the day I died.

Fenton suddenly spun around and placed his two friends behind him in a protective manner. "Plasmius," he growled.

Plasmius shook his head. "I see that you somehow managed to escape my bonds. How careless of me and you're little friends apparently got out too. I am sure you know that I really don't appreciate it," he stated angrily as he grabbed Fenton by the collar and hurled him across the room.

Danny hit the strange green wall with a grunt.

"Now, what should I do with you two," Plasmius stated as he turned his attention back towards Manson and Foley.

"Let us go," Foley offered with a weak smile.

Plasmius stared down at the two of them blankly for a moment before he smirked. "Cute," he stated before raising his fist to strike.

"What in the world," Paulina suddenly screamed as we watched Fenton suddenly appear in front of his friends and block the incoming blow with his forearms.

"I said don't touch them," Danny yelled furiously.

How did Fenton reach them so quick?

Plasmius' sneer turned into an angry growl. "Enough games, Skulker, chain these two back up while I deal with Daniel's insolence."

"No, Danny," Sam screamed as she was suddenly hoisted into the air by the metal ghost.

"Sam, stay out of this," Danny snapped as he cautiously watched Plasmius' moves.

"I have your stupid PDA, techno boy, so there will be no sending me off today to see a purple back gorilla I'm afraid," I heard the metal ghost whisper angrily as he chained Fenton's friends back up.

"You better take good care of my babies," Tucker spat angrily.

"Tucker, shut up about your stupid PDA. There are more important matters at stake," Sam yelled out furiously.

Tucker scowled at her but otherwise kept silent.

I watched the next scene unfold with a growing sense of dread as Fenton lifted his fist into a defensive stance. Did the loser honestly think he could take on this guy? Was he crazy? He could barely fight me!

"Fenton, are you crazy," I yelled out, clearly scared out of my mind about what this deranged dead dude was going to do with us.

"We are all going to die," Star suddenly wailed.

"We are in the ghost zone aren't we? Isn't that what that weird ghost called this place? Maybe the ghost boy will rescue us," Paulina offered hopefully.

Plasmius chuckled. "Ah, yes the ghost boy, Danny Phantom,"-he stated the name with mockery in his voice-"too bad he won't be able to save you since I will have defeated him brutally in battle, isn't that right, child?"

Danny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. Paulina's statement had given me a momentary feeling of hope. Surely Danny Phantom would come find us and save us, right? He had too! That was his job!

"Shut up, weird ghost, Danny Phantom wouldn't lose to the likes of you," Paulina snapped angrily.

"Such blind faith in you, Daniel," Plasmius stated with a knowing smile.

"Hey, don't you insult me or the ghost boy," Paulina yelled. "I wasn't referring to Fenton anyway. He doesn't compare to Phantom at all."

"Yeah, everyone knows that Fenton here is a scrawny loser who can't even defend himself against Dash, Kwan yelled. "Phantom is much stronger and cooler than him. How could you even compare those two?"

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the room as the student body including Lancer agreed with Kwan's statement.

Plasmius laughed. "Oh, this is rich! Just like I stated such blind faith in you, it's going to be such fun to watch their horrified expressions when I beat you."

"Is he even listening to us," Paulina whispered angrily.

Something here wasn't right. Fenton hadn't moved an inch since this little monologue had begun. He just stood his ground and carefully watched the older man's every move, body tense like he was ready to pounce.

Then there was the way that this nut case kept talking about Fenton as if he was Phantom! Was he blind, deaf, and stupid! Anyone could see that those two were leagues apart from each other.

"Hey, are you crazy? Anyone can see that Fenton looks nothing like Phantom," I yelled out, eager to defend my hero from this dumb man's trash talk.

"I am not crazy," Plasmius yelled.

"Up for debate," Fenton whispered to himself.

Plasmius whirled around to glare at him before he recomposed himself and smoothed back his hair.

"Very well, I knew that none of you were bright enough to figure it out on your own anyway. Daniel here has done a very good job of ensuring that much at least. That's why I will obviously have to open your eyes to the truth," he stated calmly before he pulled out a syringe and injected it into Fenton before he even had a chance to react.

Danny stared at the spot where the strange glowing liquid was injected into. "W-what did you just do," he yelled, clearly angry.

"Do you like it, Daniel? It is a little something I whipped up in my spare time just for you."

Fenton's eyes suddenly bugged out as he collapsed to the ground clutching his chest. "What was in that liquid," he asked between gasps of air.

Plasmius smiled maliciously. "Poison, Daniel."

"Great Gatsby," Lancer whispered, horrified.

Danny rose to his feet shakily. "What kind of poison, Uncle Vlad?"

"Oh nothing to deadly to you right now, I believe you have about five hours in this form seven hours in your other before the poison reaches your heart and you go into cardiac arrest."

"What," Manson and Foley screamed in unison.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much, Daniel. We will hardly be in here for that long, but it will be close enough to bring your dying form to your mother as I previously stated. I have the antidote after all," he stated with a smile.

Danny gasped again as he grabbed at his chest.

Plasmius observed him with an unattached expression. "You might feel a bit of discomfort in the meantime, though."

"I'd rather die than have you force my mom into this," Danny stated defiantly.

"Oh, I know that, Daniel. That's why I am going to beat you senseless first," he stated before he grabbed the boy up off the ground and electrocuted him.

I watched Fenton's back arch painfully as he let out a muffled scream at first before he defiantly closed his mouth and continued to scream in silence.

"Fight back, Danny," Sam yelled hysterically.

"Yes, Daniel, fight back," Plasmius mocked as he threw the still twitching boy down upon the ground. "Come on Fenton, change and fight me properly. You won't live as long in this form if you don't."

"Sucks for you then, don't it," Danny replied weakly as a defiant smirk crossed his face.

"Very cute, Daniel, but I will force you to change one way or another. I will force you to fight me," he said calmly before he stalked towards Lancer.

"You know, Daniel, you might be willing to die to protect your mother from me, but are you willing to let these poor fools die as well," Vlad asked casually as he caressed the balding man's face.

"Plasmius," Fenton growled out dangerously.

Vlad smiled at him ruefully before continuing his monologue. "You see, my boy _that _is what separates you from me. You stubbornly cling onto your stupid morals and annoying sense of justice to protect these fools, and in the end those childish ideals will be your downfall."

"Plasmius, don't you dare touch them," Fenton scream, incensed.

Plasmius turned around to smirk at him, a clear challenge in his face. "Make me," he stated as his palm started to glow with this strange magenta hue.

Lancer's eyes widened as he watched the blast go off and hit Danny straight in the chest.

I stared at the spot where Danny was and the spot where Danny was now standing. "H-how did he get over there so fast?"

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright," Lancer yelled.

Danny grunted as he stumbled back slightly.

When he looked back up, I couldn't help but gasp at the look that was in his eyes. Murderous rage swirled underneath the surface of….green eyes? Wait, wasn't Fenton's eyes blue, and why did that strange green shade remind me of someone else?

"Oh! The scary eyes," Vlad mocked as he wiggled his fingers in front of his face for added affect.

"Enough," Fenton suddenly screamed as he lunged his body towards Vlad's and to my shock, knocked him back into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Danny, calm down. You don't think clearly in a fight when you're angry," Sam warned in a scared tone of voice.

Had I ever seen Fenton this angry before? I mean sure I have knocked him around a bit, and I have seen a bit of a temper flare up into his eyes occasionally, but I have never seen the runt like this before. Never like this….

Vlad chuckled as he removed himself from the rubble that had previously encased him. As the debris fell from his body, he stared at Danny with a growing sense of delight. "Finally," he murmured before he charged at Fenton with the intent to kill.

I watched, transfixed, as Fenton neatly blocked the incoming blow and began swapping hits with the other man like they were equals in strength or something.

"Is Danny actually fighting," Paulina asked incredulously, mirroring my previous thoughts.

The whole room lapsed into this stunned sort of silence including myself as we watched in awe at the two of them fighting each other.

It was like they knew each other's fighting style considering that they were blocking and parrying moves that seemed random to everyone else in the room. Had they fought before? When and how often?

If my hands were free, I would probably be pulling at my hair in confusion. This scene in front of me made no sense. Fenton was _not_ that good at fighting or graceful for that matter either, or strong I added grudgingly after watching the runt once again punch the other man directly into the wall with a huge crack.

"Since when does Fenton know how to fight like that," Kwan asked in awe.

I nodded in agreement, numbly.

Vlad suddenly looked outraged again. "Stop holding back, Daniel, and fight me already."

I immediately blanched. Did I hear that correctly? Fenton was….holding back?!

"No way, Plasmius, we are fighting this on my terms not yours," Danny spat.

Vlad's face darkened. "Is that so," he stated before he shot one of those strange lights out from his hand.

The light beam hit the ceiling and to my horror the ceiling cracked, and began to crumble before falling down on top of us.

I heard Paulina scream as we watched the ceiling's decent.

Fenton's eyes widened before he rushed over to us and caught the large chunk of ceiling with his bare hands.

Plasmius chuckled. "Bravo, Daniel, you actually saved them from being crushed while still maintaining your human form."

"Fenton," I whispered as I observed his face.

He was clearly straining to hold up the large piece of cement. His face was red and his body was trembling from the exertion. I couldn't help but wonder how puny little Fenton was managing to hold up that piece of the ceiling in the first place. It had to weigh a ton.

"Oh, my boy, that looks like that is very heavy," Vlad stated as he leaned down to get a better look at Fenton's face. "I wonder just how much more heavy that will feel if I do this," he stated before grabbing Fenton's arm and sending an electrical shockwave throughout his body.

I watched as Fenton gasped before collapsing down onto one knee. The large rock fell slightly forward, but much to my surprise and immediate relief, Fenton somehow managed to get another good grip on it.

"Leave him alone, Plasmius," Sam snarled.

Vlad smiled in her direction. "You are running out of strength, Daniel. Are you willing to let them die because of your insolence?"

I could feel Paulina shaking like a leaf beside me as the occasional muffled sob escaped her throat.

"I am not going to let them die," Danny whispered as his body continued to shake under the rock's pressure.

"What was that, Daniel? I couldn't quite here you there," Vlad mocked.

"I said I am not going to let them die," Danny yelled as he cast the older man a furious glare.

"Prove it."

Fenton's eyes flashed as he struggled to stand up while maintaining his hold on the large rock. The occasional strained grunt erupted from his throat before he stood up straight and then hurled the rock out of the hole.

I blinked dumbly as I watched Fenton take a shaky step forward and smirk.

Plasmius' face darkened. "Very well, I see that I will have to force you to change then," he said right as two clones of him suddenly popped up from the ground and grabbed Fenton into a submissive hold.

A strange whirring noise suddenly filled the room.

"What is that," Danny asked as he wildly looked around the room for the source of said noise.

I started shaking like a girl as I watched a strange machine suddenly and slowly emerge from underground.

Staring at it I couldn't help but compare it to those fun bouncy machines that you sometimes find in malls or in fairs. Except this one did not have a harness in the middle of its two long poles, instead it held shackles.

Fenton eyed it warily. "What's that supposed to be?"

"Impressed, I did make it in your honor," Plasmius taunted before snapping his fingers.

I watched in horror as Fenton was bodily manhandled towards the platform and forced into those chains.

"Oh such a shame," Vlad stated with mock pity. "If only you were in your other form, you might have been able to toss my little clones off."

Danny regarded Vlad with a cool expression as his stood in the middle of the metal platform with his arms chained on both sides of his body.

"Last chance, Daniel," Vlad warned pleasantly.

Fenton spit in his direction.

"Very well, then," Plasmius threatened darkly before he walked over to a small platform that had a control switch on it and neatly pressed a button on top of it.

I gasped as I watched the machine begin to hum to life before giant bolts of electricity shot through the poles and hit Fenton with a sizzling crack. I almost gagged as I heard the agonized scream that suddenly ripped from Fenton's throat as he collapsed to his knees and thrashed there for a few moments before collapsing in on himself. The smell of charred flesh permeated the air lightly.

Although, I had held my lunch down a lot of other people weren't so fortunate.

Great now the smell of burnt flesh and tossed lunch permeated the air, just great.

The machine died down suddenly, and I watched a little sympathetically as Fenton trembled in the middle of it. Yeah, sympathetic, I may wail on the turd a lot, but I have never seriously injured him even I'm not that cruel.

"Had enough?"

"Not really," came Fenton's raspy reply.

I stared at him in amazement. Seeing a whole new side to this loser that I had never seen before, I hate to admit it but this side frightened me a little.

"Very well," came the dry response before the machine hummed to life again.

To my utter astonishment, Fenton didn't make a sound this time. He just sat there and endured it silently. Was he unconscious? How was he dealing with that? He always whimpered when I wailed on him so what gives?

The machine shut down again as I watched the older man frown and walk over to nudge Fenton's chin up to look at him.

Fenton was conscious to my surprise. He stared up at the older man with a slightly dazed expression on his face, and then to my horror blood started trickling down his nose, and the side of his shirt started slowly turning red as well.

The older man observed the red spot for a moment before he ripped off Fenton's shirt to get a better look at the injury.

Everyone in the room gasped at what they were seeing. I looked at his body in surprise; my mind was spinning with absolute confusion. Fenton was built like that? I mean sure, he wasn't by no means big in the muscle department like Kwan, Ghost dude, and myself, but he wasn't as scrawny as I had originally imagined either. His body was lean, and toned with long sinewy muscles like the ones that you might find on a runner or a martial artist even.

"Skulker, I thought I told you not to injure him today," Vlad barked out angrily as he stared at the obvious dagger wound that was gushing blood from his right side.

Skulker rubbed the back of his head in obvious embarrassment. "Sorry, when I was fighting him this morning the dagger thing just sort of happened."

Vlad threw the boys head back down as he stomped over to the metal ghost, clearly infuriated. "How did a dagger to the side of his ribcage just kind of happen," he barked.

Their conversation turned into a faint buzzing in my ears as I continued to stare at the gaping knife wound in his side.

"_It's nothing, Dash. Think of it as a paper cut, they're annoying and bleed like crazy, but it's nothing fatal."_

He had acted to lightly about it this morning, and then I had thrown him into a locker.

I grimaced as I felt the familiar feel of Fenton's blood creep its way back onto my palm.

It's not like I knew, right?

"Look the whelp is really annoying sometimes. He was taunting me and I lost my cool, ok," Skulker screamed which brought my attention back into the conversation at hand.

"D-didn't Phantom get stabbed there this morning too," Paulina whispered.

My eyes widened as the memory of that fight resurfaced. "Surely not."

"Imbecile," Vlad yelled as he smacked the metal ghost onto his head. "What am I paying you for? He could have died of blood loss."

"Ah, don't be that way boss. You know the whelp seems to always bounce back from everything with those regenerative powers of his."

"Idiot, I cancelled out that power with that little poison I injected him with, which means until I cure him he is just as vulnerable as any other normal human."

"Oh."

The words normal human kept replaying in my head. What did he mean by that?

Danny groaned suddenly which caused everyone in the room to stare at him again.

Plasmius stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before he ripped a piece of his cape off and began to wrap the wound tightly.

"What are you doing," Fenton slurred.

"Don't read into this, Daniel. I can't have you bleeding out before my plan is complete," he snapped, obviously annoyed by this unexpected development.

"Whatever," Fenton mumbled as he allowed his body to relax again, but his eyes remained guarded and focused on the ghost in front of him.

Plasmius suddenly stood up and observed his handiwork with a scowl, noting the blood that was beginning to seep through his torn cape. "Great, just great, now I have to go fetch the first aid kit! I'll be right back. Don't get any ideas," he warned before leaving with Skulker.

"Oh please, don't hurry my account," Danny yelled after them.

I stared at Fenton still clearly astonished. Why did this seem so familiar?

"Danny, are you ok," Sam asked through a choked sob.

"Never been better," Danny quipped lightly.

"Danny, will you be serious," she snapped.

Fenton scowled. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"How about the truth."

Danny grimaced. "Just let it go, Sam."

"No, Danny, I won't. This is driving me crazy watching you suffer like this, and I can't even do anything."

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either, you know," he replied sullenly.

"Danny, please."

"I'm scared, Sam," Danny yelled.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"I said I'm scared all right!" Danny collapsed in on himself as his shoulders shook slightly.

"Danny," Sam said weakly.

"I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you guys," his said before he gasped and clutched at his chest again.

."Danny," Sam and Tucker screamed.

Unconsciously, I lurched forward too desperate to help him. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. Fenton is right, I never cared about him before, but this was different. I felt like you had to truly be inhuman to not care at this point.

"Oh Daniel, I thought I told you not to move. You really are a thorn in my side. If that gaping wound in your side wasn't a priority I probably would be beating you senseless right now," Vlad stated as he released Danny from his shackles, laid him down gently onto the ground, and then plopped down next to the disgruntled teen so he could access the wound better.

"Don't touch me," Danny hissed.

"You really don't have much of a choice, little badger," Vlad quipped before he started treating the wound on Danny's side.

Danny groaned as he weakly tried to push the other man away.

Vlad frowned at how weak the push was and grabbed his wrist to feel for his pulse.

I watched as the older man's face paled slightly before he pulled out his watch to stare at the time. "Butter biscuits," he stated.

I glanced down at Fenton and noticed that he really didn't look too good.

"Damn you Daniel, it's already been four hours with that poison affecting this form; you really are trying to die on me early here aren't you? Well, I will not allow that to happen," he stated before he pulled out another syringe and injected it into the boy's neck.

"No," Fenton protested weakly.

"Too late for that, little badger, that serum should force Phantom to appear."

Fenton glared at him with glassy eyes. "What," he whispered.

Plasmius just simply smiled before he sauntered over to a corner of the room and took a seat. "It's only a matter of time before that stuff should kick in, resistance will be painful, son," he warned.

"Did you hear that? Phantom is coming," Paulina whispered excitedly.

I nodded feeling slightly relieved to hear those words, but something about the way the man said it didn't quite add up.

Fenton groaned again right before a strange white light appeared in the middle of his body.

Everyone stared at this light, transfixed by it.

I saw Fenton grimace in concentration and then the light flickered out suddenly.

"I'll say it again, Daniel. Resistance is futile; it will only get more painful from here."

"Shut up," Fenton snapped.

"Always so stubborn, just like your beautiful mother."

Fenton looked like he was completely repulsed by that man's former statement right as the beams of light appeared again.

And as suddenly as they appeared they once again disappeared.

This continued every minute for the next half hour, but as the time droned on I noticed that Fenton seemed to grow weaker and weaker at resisting that strange light's hold on him.

Finally, it happened. I watched Fenton succumb to his exhaustion right as the lights appeared in the center of his body. This time, though, instead of staying stationary at the middle of his body they instead split and began to sweep over his body.

I noticed Manson biting her lip, and Foley glancing up at the ceiling with this dejected look on their face.

Then I saw it. Torn street clothes transformed into Phantom's familiar black and white hazmat suite, black hair turned silvery-white, and his body started to glow, albeit faintly.

Danny Fenton just transformed into Danny Phantom….How was this even happening?

"D-did Fenton just turn into Phantom," a familiar Latina accent asked warily.

"Hah! Finally, look at the bright side, Daniel, at least you just lengthened your life span by a small margin," Plasmius stated excitedly.

Green (glowing) eyes fluttered open weakly right before he coughed into his hand.

Plasmius paused from his gloating to stare at the boys white glove with a strange mixture of confusion and horror.

Phantom..Fenton? Just coughed up blood, it speckled his white glove ominously and remnants of it remained around his mouth.

He rasped weakly for a second before he passed out.

Vlad knelt down quickly to search for the boy's pulse. His red eyes widened slightly for a second before he leaned down to see if any signs of life were coming from his body at all.

"Damnit Skulker, you punctured one of his organs," he yelled.

Skulker blinked at his boss in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Daniel is coughing up blood. Usually coughing up blood is a sign of internal bleeding, and since I haven't roughed him up to badly then the only explanation is this stupid knife wound."

"But, he normally heals," the robotic ghost protested weakly.

"Obviously," Vlad snapped before he calmed down with a sigh. "Well, I was planning on roughing him up a little bit more, but thanks to some imbecile my plan is being forced to move forward. I was planning on seeing your lovely mother later, but unfortunately you decided to start knocking on death's door without me. I hope you don't mind the inconvenience of seeing your mom now."

Danny said nothing since he was clearly unconscious.

"I didn't think you would," Vlad chirped.

"Do you think that it's a good idea to move him," Lancer asked weakly when he noticed the ghost trying to scoop his student up.

Vlad paused for a moment as he considered the bald man's words.

"If he is as bad off as you claim him to be, the trip might finish him off," Lancer reasoned with a grimace.

"Oh fudge buckets," the ghost exclaimed in frustration. "Skulker, go fetch me my paramedic," he snapped in annoyance.

"Yes sir," Skulker said right before he disappeared.

"What gives, Plasmius, I thought you said that you had an antidote," Sam challenged.

"Vlad scowled at her. "I do, but I don't have it on me. It's at the Fenton's house."

Sam blinked for a few moments before her face twisted in rage. "WHAT?!"

Plasmius held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Well, that seemed like the logical place to leave it since I was going there in the first place."

"You dumbass," she snarled.

I couldn't help but blink in surprise at her choice of language.

Lancer looked like he wanted to say something too, but considering the gravity of the situation apparently decided not to.

"Here you go, boss, personal physician or whatever," Skulker said in exasperation as he placed the tiny grayed hair man down onto the floor.

The man straightened slightly before adjusting his glasses and surveying the room. "Vladimir, I don't believe I agreed to hostage situations."

"Good thing that I don't pay you to think now do I? Get over here, he is dying. Save him."

The gray haired man shook his head disdainfully before he knelt down beside the boy to get a better look. "Is he like you," he asked as he searched for a pulse.

Vlad nodded solemnly. "Yes, Daniel is also a half-ghost/half-human hybrid."

I blinked stupidly for a moment. What did he just call himself and Danny?

The gray haired man continued to access the extent of the boy's injuries when all of the sudden those same strange lights appeared at his waist.

Vlad's eyes widened in horror as he started to search around himself frantically. "We can't let him go back into his human form; he will die from the poison immediately."

Vlad watched in fear as the rings of light continued their decent across his body, apparently unconcerned with the older hybrid's last statement.

I stared in shock as Fenton's bloody and bruised form came back into view and then he suddenly breathed in a huge lungful of air before his body relaxed.

The doctor immediately began searching for a pulse again. "That's no good," he muttered before he started pumping on the boy's chest in an attempt to keep him alive. "We need to shock him," he said as he continued to work on him.

Vlad stared at the doctor in confusion. "What?"

"I can't keep him alive with this forever. We need to shock him to keep his heart going until we can get the antidote into his system."

"Do you have a defibulator?"

The doctor shook his head.

Vlad growled before he shoved the old man out of the way and placed his hand on the boy's chest. Concentrating slightly, Vlad forced a small amount of electricity into his hand and forced it into the boy's system.

The doctor searched for a pulse again. "No good, try again."

Vlad frowned, but otherwise complied as he charged up his hand again.

The doctor nodded. "His pulse is there, but it is very weak. We need that antidote or he isn't going to last much longer."

"I might have a spare antidote at my mansion," Plasmius mumbled, deep in thought. "Wait here, I will be right back."

"Wait," the doctor demanded.

Vlad paused mid-flight to regard the older man with a frown. "What?"

"Hostages," he mumbled as he gestured around the room.

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but this is your payment for this trip," he growled before he pressed a button on a small remote that was located on his hip and then vanished.

"Finally," Paulina exclaimed as she rubbed her aching wrists.

I was also rubbing my wrist when I noticed that Manson and Foley had ended up at Fenton's side just as soon as the shackles broke.

"Is he ok," Sam asked as she examined him worriedly.

"I take it you are his friends," the doctor offered.

Sam and Tucker nodded mutely.

The doctor nodded as well with a sigh. "He isn't doing so well. His pulse his very weak and he has already lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure what this poison is but if we don't get the antidote to him soon he will die, if he doesn't die of blood loss first," he stated that last part solemnly.

"Fenton's dying," I asked as I scooted closer to get a better look at him.

"Does that mean the ghost boy is dying too," Paulina asked worriedly.

Sam's eyes flashed. "Idiot, Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom so if he dies they both die since they are the same person."

Paulina flinched as the gravity of goth girl's words sunk in.

"He needs a blood transfusion," the doctor mumbled, clearly in distress. "But, I don't know his blood type without his medical records. I mean I could find out, but I would need the equipment to do so," he stated as he let his words die off towards the end.

"His blood type is O," Sam provided quickly.

The doctor blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The doctor nodded. "Does anyone is this room have type O blood," the doctor asked.

The teens in the room stared at each other, perplexed. Whispers of 'I don't know my blood type, do you?' And 'blood has a type how shallow'-filled the air.

I sighed and stepped forward calmly. "I have type O."

"You do," the doctor asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I found that out in last year's blood drive," I stated as I began to roll up my sleeve.

Sam stared at me strangely for a moment. "Why are you helping us," she asked somewhat suspiciously.

I couldn't help but scowl at her suspicious tone, although, deep down I couldn't really blame her for it. "Geez, Manson, I would have to be completely inhumane to watch as the kid died on me, besides he has saved my life on more than one occasion. It's the least I can do," I stated as I came to terms with the fact that Fenton and Phantom were one and the same.

The doctor swiped an antiseptic wipe over my hand before he gently poked the needle into my vein and taped it.

I sighed as I watched him repeat the same process with Fenton, and then watched as my blood began to slowly seep through the small tube and towards my hero.

A few minutes passed in silence before a small moan caught my attention.

"Is he coming to," Foley asked hopefully.

"Sam," his voice rasped out weakly.

"Shhhh, Danny, you're really hurt. Just rest ok. I'm right here beside you," she cooed gently.

Danny's eyes fluttered open slightly to regard her for a moment. "Vlad," he asked.

"He went to go get the antidote; apparently you were dying to fast for his liking."

Danny laughed softly before a hoarse cough wracked his body. "Ya, that sounds about right," he stated before his nose scrunched up in confusion and he glanced over at me with a surprised blink. "Dash," he asked, clearly noticing the tube that connected us.

"Shut up Fenton, you need to learn to keep your blood in your body. Just a scratch my ass," I muttered kind of grumpily.

Fenton blinked in surprise before he smiled in understanding and then closed his eyes again.

I watched him worriedly. "Is he ok," I asked softly.

The doctor sighed. "He is doing a lot better than he was, but he still isn't out of danger just yet. Where is Vladimir anyway?"

I noticed Sam and Tucker exchanging a comical look between each other. "Vladimir," they mouthed in unison before laughing softly.

"I'm right here, you blind old man," Vlad said as he appeared suddenly holding a small pink vial in his hands.

"Is that the antidote," the doctor asked as he gestured towards the vial.

"No, it's my lunch," Plasmius quipped before he thrust the vial into the doctor's hands.

The doctor shook his head again in disdain before he pulled out a syringe and began to fill up the needle with the pink stuff.

The doctor stared at the syringe in contemplation for a moment before he injected it into Fenton's arm.

The grayed haired man sighed as he began to stop the blood transfusion. "That should be enough blood. Try to eat something light, and don't move around too much for a bit."

"How long before that antidote takes effect," I asked.

"It shouldn't take too long," Vlad stated.

The doctor continued to access Daniel's body for further complications. "Well, I found out what caused the internal bleeding," he stated after a few moments.

"A knife," Plasmius stated sarcastically.

"Nope, apparently it was a broken rib," the doctor stated as he started to patch up and set that injury.

Plasmius blinked in confusion and then shock.

"Hah! I told you it wasn't me," Skulker stated triumphantly.

"Butter biscuits," Vlad stated as he smacked his forehead, memories of when he had rammed into the boy earlier coming to mind.

I smirked at the new scene. Kind of relieved to hear that the villain's own careless stupidity ended up saving Fenton's life in the end, and from what I heard earlier his mom's too?

"Well, isn't that a bitch," Sam mocked.

"Where's my PDA," I heard Foley screaming off on the sidelines somewhere much to Sam's displeasure.

I shook my head at the technogeeks antics when I heard a soft groan again.

Danny's eyes fluttered open as he glanced around his surroundings before his vision landed on Sam and he smiled up warmly at her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied back shyly.

"Do this often," he asked with a quiet smirk.

Sam blushed furiously as she swatted him gently on the head. "Shut up, idiot, you almost died on me…again!"

"Sorry," he mumbled before he glanced down at his bare chest with a confused look. "Where is my shirt?"

Sam's eyebrow quirked up slightly. "Danny, Vlad ripped it off of you earlier, remember?"

Fenton's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ew," he muttered with a small shutter.

"Cute, Daniel, real cute-but I am interested in you as a son only," Vlad responded pleasantly.

Danny glared daggers towards his direction. "If I wasn't half dead, no pun intended, I would seriously kick your ass right now."

"Yes, Daniel, of course," Vlad placated sardonically. "Well, it would seem that you are out of the woods for now, so I will leave you and your mother alone for the time being. You got off easy today, Daniel, but I guarantee next time will hurt a lot worse," he threatened darkly before he vanished.

"He needs a cat," Tucker offered.

"I think he needs two," Danny amended.

I couldn't help but stare at the spot where Plasmius had vanished. His last statement was still ringing in my ears and I let out an involuntary shudder. Didn't I say something similar to that when I shoved Fenton into a locker earlier today?

"Danny, are you sure you should be sitting up so soon," Sam objected.

"I'm fine, Sam. The poison is already leaving my system and I can feel my ghost half already repairing the damages."

Sam consented to this with a sigh. "Now what?"

I stared at Danny curiously, eager to hear his answer as well. I noticed that he was staring at Skulker with an odd gleam in his eye.

"Now what? I think I will go take care of that," Danny suggested with a grin as he punched his fist into his open palm and stared giddily at the other ghost.

Skulker backed away slowly as he brought his hands up into a placating gesture. "Ghost child, wait."

I watched as the two familiar rings passed over his body and then next thing I know Phantom was floating overhead.

"So weird," Star muttered in awe.

"In case you haven't forgotten, Skulker, our fights usually look like this: witty banter, fighting, kick-butt, and then lesson," Danny rattled off as he pointed to each finger as if demonstrating his point.

"I can help get you and all of the worthless human's home," Skulker stated nervously as he continued to back away.

Phantom paused for a moment, clearly considering this. "Alright, Skulky, you have a deal, get us home, and I won't rip you out of your suite with my thermos again."

Skulker scowled at the nickname but otherwise kept quiet as he ushered the human's slowly out of the door and back into their classroom.

I blinked in surprise. "You mean to tell me we have been this close to home this whole time," I yelled out in surprise.

Skulker grunted before he winked out of existence.

The fact that we were home and no longer in danger took a few moments for everyone to digest.

But like everything else in life that silence had a season and Paulina broke it.

"SO Danny, can you show us some of your superpowers," she asked with hearts in her eyes.

"How did you get like this anyway, Fenton," Kwan asked as he eyed the boy warily.

"Have you always been like this," Star asked next.

"Was weakling Danny Fenton just a cover up to hide your alter ego," Mikey asked, clearly in heaven as he gripped his comic books close to his heart.

"Lord of the Flies, people calm down," Lancer barked as he stepped in between them and a bewildered looking Danny.

Sighing, Lancer cleared his throat before he continued to speak. "Now Mr. Fenton has just been through a traumatizing near death experience, I am sure he doesn't appreciate having all of you bombard him so soon. I am sure that Mr. Fenton will answer your questions when he is ready to so until then drop it or I will all see you all in detention."

I noticed the immediate relief that flooded Fenton's face. "Thanks, Mr. Lancer," he said with heartfelt appreciation.

"Anytime Mr. Fenton, it's not every day that I get to teach a real hero," he responded with a sincere smile.

Fenton blinked in surprise for a moment before he began blushing and rubbing his head nervously. "Thanks," he whispered.

I smiled in Fenton's direction. Yeah, a real hero.

**Epilogue**

The next few weeks flew by in a daze. Everyone in our classroom started treating Danny with more respect than they had in the past, including myself.

Eventually Danny even started slowly opening up to us but his ghost half, and as promised we kept his secret closely guarded behind sealed lips.

Lancer apparently told Danny to just leave whenever he sensed the presence of a ghost nearby. Fenton had stuttered in surprise at first, until Lancer explained that he trusted him to be responsible and not abuse the slack that he was offering. Danny smiled at him, apparently pleased with the older man's trust. And now whenever Danny leaves the room, someone usually starts making a second set of notes for him.

What about me you ask? Fenton and I are friendlier towards one another. I try to play it cool but whenever I see him transform into Phantom that sense of coolness immediately goes out the door as I cry out in excitement of seeing him in action.

He laughs at my antics and usually shows off a little to please us, but then again I have a feeling that he was really showing off for his girlfriend.

Most importantly, though, was the lesson that I learned from all of this. People are not one-dimensional; there is always something more just underneath the surface if you look carefully enough.

Fenton showed me that, and for that I will always be grateful.

**Possibility for a Sequel**

"Fenton is Phantom," Mikey screamed as he cowered in fear.

I dropped the shaking boy down as I felt a giant hole rip its way through my heart.

The room spun slightly as I tried to wrap my brain around my ex-lover and my arch-nemesis being the same person. This had to be some sort of trick!

"Y-you're lying," I screamed before I ran out of the door.

**The End**

**Reviews are awesome btw!**

**A/N:**

Alright, so this was a little one-shot plot bunny that I had been mulling over for a while. In case anyone is wondering. Yes, I am still working on Chapter Two for my other story Chaotic Symphony-expect an update soon.

Oh, and if anyone is curious as to why Vlad went from beating him up to attempting to save his life. I don't really picture Vlad Masters as the type of guy to really want to kill off the only other half-breed like him, especially after he goes through such lengths to bring him over to his side. I would think that if Vlad realized that Danny was going to actually die; he would stop what he was doing in an attempt to help me. Anyone else feel this way about the nutcase?

Also let me know If you would like me to write the sequel for this story, or would like me to write anymore one-shots like this in the future. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
